Minor Objects/Vehicles
Giant Tennis Racket Machine The machine was created by Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher for a game of tennis but they decided to use it to take on the Pistachions. When Milo appeared, Murphy's Law caused it to break down and explode. Appearances *"The Phineas and Ferb Effect" Sara Murphy's Vehicle Sara has her own car, which is colored turquoise and has two doors. In "Missing Milo", Sara uses it to drive Melissa and Zack to Melissa's house, and then to the residence of Orton Mahlson in search of Milo. In "A Christmas Peril", Martin and Brigette swap cars with Sara at her request. They borrow her car for the day, but they can't figure out how the car's Mp3 player works, so they drive without music. The car is decorated for Christmas with a bow on the front and large figure of Time Ape popping out of a present while wearing a Santa hat on the top of the vehicle. Appearances: * "The Doctor Zone Files" * "Missing Milo" * "A Christmas Peril" Murphy Family Vehicle A sports utility vehicle belonging to the Murphy family.It is blue with a white roof. It can fit up to nine people at once. In "A Christmas Peril", Sara drove it, having swapped cars with Martin and Brigette for the day. It was decorated with a large pair of antlers and a giant red nose. Appearances: * "Party of Peril" * "The Wilder West" * "Love Toboggan" * "A Christmas Peril" * "Now I Am a Murphy" Murphy Family RV An RV belonging to the Murphy Family. It is primarily white, with two horizontal orange stripes across the side. While they keep a lot of gear strapped to the top of the RV, Murphy's law causes it to fall down often enough that they don't even bother organizing it. In "Family Vacation", the family went for a spontaneous, adventure-filled vacation in the RV. It ended up crashing into the river. Appearances: * "Family Vacation" Murphy's Yaw Murphy's Yaw is a large boat owned by Martin Murphy. Its name is, naturally, a portmanteau of Murphy's Law, and "yaw". In Time Out'','' Milo, Zack, and their fathers go fishing on this boat. After a series of disasters, the boat ends up flying through the air and smashing directly into a small building. Appearances: * "Time Out" Gallery Murphy's Yaw/Gallery S.S. Murphy The S.S. Murphy is a ship that was owned by Milo's great-great-grandfather. Milo's great-great-grandfather owned the ship before it was lost, somehow landing on an island. Milo's class discovered the ship many years later, although it soon caught on fire thanks to Kyle Drako. Appearances: * "Some Like it Yacht" 1901 Vandervert Douse Master 4 The 1901 Vandervert Douse Master 4 is an antique firetruck with 'dozens of unique innovations for fighting fires'. According to Richard Chase, the firetruck's name is 'Denise'. In "The Little Engine That Couldn't", Richard was tasked with driving the firetruck from the fire station to the fire Engine museum. By the end of the trip, Murphy's law had caused major destruction to the vehicle, and it ended up in front of the Fire Engine museum smashed into the T-rex from the Natural History Museum. Fortunately, this display caused an increase in attendance to the firetruck museum. In "The Island of Lost Dakotas", the T-rex that the Firetruck is tangled with gets replaced by Hamosaur. Appearances: * "The Little Engine That Couldn't" * "The Island of Lost Dakotas" * "Managing Murphy's Law" Time Beehicle The Time Beehicle is a time machine utilized by Dr. Zone in The Doctor Zone Files; this car's name comes from both its ability to travel through time and its resemblance to a bee. Appearances: * "The Doctor Zone Files" * "Missing Milo" Trivia * As Doctor Zone is a parody of Doctor Who, the Time Beehicle appears to parody one or more of the Doctor's vehicles from that series: the TARDIS and Bessie, a yellow automobile commonly used by the third incarnation of the Doctor portrayed by Jon Pertwee. Snow Flyer 3 The Snow Flyer 3 is a vehicle owned by Sergio McGuinness. It briefly broke the land speed record on snow before the record was abruptly re-broken by Milo's runaway toboggan thanks to Murphy's Law. According to Sergio, his dad had died attempting to break that same record aboard the 'Snow Flyer 2', and his grandfather had suffered a similar fate aboard the 'Snow Flyer 1'. He claims to have spent his entire life building this version of the vehicle. Appearances: * "Love Toboggan" * "Pace Makes Waste" Category:Objects Category:M Category:Transportation